


wild fire.

by bysonsee



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysonsee/pseuds/bysonsee
Summary: in which yongsun trusts you to do what you want with her.





	wild fire.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr (minyeezy.tumblr.com)

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, (Y/N),” the sight below you was absolutely delicious. Yongsun tied to the headboard of the bed by a scarf, makeshift but attractive nonetheless. Her anticipating breaths were the only noise resonating in the room. She was spread across a bed blindfolded trying to listen in to figure out where in the room you were. The sight was priceless in your eyes.

“You’ll tell me when you want me to stop?”

“Mhm.”

“And you remember your safe word?”

“Red,” and when the syllable fell from her mouth you pushed one of your fingers into her. She allowed a sharp intake of air into her lungs and pressed her lips into a thin line trying to silence herself. You never told her to stay quiet but she did it because she knew how much you liked hearing her. Yongsun always liked to play games but she was never very good at winning them.

She was cocky when it came to these situations but always lost that demeanor halfway through the scene which only fueled your ego. Your finger wasn’t moving inside of her but her hips were rolling around, trying to get some kind of friction inside her. You just sat between her legs watching her in awe and amusement. With a frustrated huff, she fell limp against the bed when she realized she wouldn’t get what she wanted.

“You’re so cute, Yongsun!” 

“Thank you, (Y/N),” she said, appearing on her best behavior. You slid your digit out of her and she hissed and pouted at the empty feeling. Even though she couldn’t see you, she felt your weight lift off of the bed and her nerves kicked in wondering where you were going and what you had in store for her. 

“Where are you-”

“You’re the one who wanted to be quiet, why are you talking?” you interrupted. Your words got her to quiet down and you smirked in victory. The atmosphere in the room was intense and you could feel her nervousness begin to rub off on you. You walked over to the closet on the other side of the room and kneeled down to get a box hidden behind shoes and dirty clothes.

Walking back over to where she was laying, the anxiety began to settle between your bones at what she would think. She had suggested using toys before but you always brushed it off saying you weren’t really into it which she respected. Truth was, you had been waiting to ask her about it and when she asked first, you felt like you were on cloud nine. You managed to keep a calm front and she bought it, you liked surprising her.

When you sat back down on the bed, she visibly relaxed, letting a breath you didn’t know she was holding in out. You opened the rectangular shaped box and removed the light pink object.

“I have a surprise for you,” you teased, “but I’m not sure if you’re ready for it.”

“I am!” she exclaimed, breathing heavily and twisting her head trying to pinpoint which direction your voice was coming from. A dissatisfied sound left your throat and she quickly continued, “I can take it, I promise. Please, please-”

Her sentence was caught off by a moan coming from deep within her when you shoved the vibrator into her. Her hips raised off of the bed and out of habit you pushed them back down. 

“You need to control yourself, kitten, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet,” you remarked. Turning the vibrator on its full setting and beginning to thrust it in and out of her, her loud moans sounded throughout the spacious room. “Don’t you dare cum either.” 

At your words, her body began to wriggle and turn in an attempt to distract herself from the stimulation she was being gifted. The strives she made to keep quiet were weak and long forgotten. Now the girl underneath you was a puddle of passionate cries, tears escaping beneath her blindfold, and sweat covered sheets. 

“Please,” she whispered. You began pumping the toy faster and deeper in her and her voice got louder and more worn out. 

“Please wha-”

“Please let me cum! God please, I’ll do anything you want, I swear. Please, please,  _please_ ,” she begged. 

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“Yes! Yes, I do.  _Please_ ,” she answered after letting out an angry groan at your stalling. With a whispered ‘go ahead’ from you, she allowed herself to fall over the edge. A silence filled the room when the first wave of her pleasure hit her but it was shortly followed by a loud and drawn out moan. You stopped moving the vibrator but made no effort to remove it and when she realized this, she began whimpering and thrashing about, trying to get the foreign object out of her. 

“You were just begging to cum but now you seem like you don’t want it,” you gushed with mocked disappointment. The tears beneath her blindfold becoming more apparent by forming faint damp circles on the cloth. Feeling a bit sorry for her, you decided to finally grant her the freedom from the vibe. Her body falling relaxed against the mattress, her heavy breaths and sniffles rang through the room.

"Are you alright?” you cautiously asked thinking you may have taken it too far but she quickly reassured you saying she was more than fine. 

“I told you I’d do anything you wanted,” she reminded. An enticing smile graced her lips as you reached up towards her face slipping the blindfold up over her eyes. “So do whatever you want.” and that was all you needed for your doubts to disappear. Back in the mood, you climbed your way up towards her head. 

She zeroed in on your glistening center, eyeing it with a ferocity that told you that she could hardly wait to taste you. If she could pull you down onto her mouth, she would. Granting her access, you finally sunk down onto her face, sighing in relief when her tongue licked a clean streak up your pussy. She started to focus on the bunch of nerves at the top of your core. 

The wet muscle was making its way in, out, and around you and now the sounds coming from you were consuming the space. She ravished you like a starved animal, like she hadn’t had you in weeks. The frustration of not being able to touch you only made her want to pleasure you more.

It didn’t take long for you to reach your peak considering the sight of Solar under you was enough to make you cum untouched. Saying Yongsun looked proud when she made you cum with just her mouth was an understatement. 

After a few seconds of deep and long breaths coming from your end, you came down from your high and climbed off of her. With your arousal around her mouth, she looked content. She watched carefully as you untied her wrists and ankles, gently rubbing soothing circles over the indents on her skin caused by the nylon. 

“Are you good?” you inquired looking in her eyes to find the truth. She nodded while sitting up, placing a soft kiss to the side of your mouth. Although you knew asking her if she was okay so often before, during, and after a scene could be annoying you wanted to make sure that she was always comfortable and you knew she appreciated that. “Alright let’s go clean up.”

“Wait!” she exclaimed, pulling you back down towards her when you tried to get up from the bed, “round two?”

 


End file.
